A Tribute To Music: The Live Concert 2004
by NachoManLance
Summary: It's a brand new year, which brings a brand new concert! Talon recollects his encounter with the mysterious dark matter in his ship just before it goes kaput, meanwhile Sam finds himself somewhere...else... The T2M Clan is at it again! 06-01-04
1. The Start Of a New Concert

A Tribute To Music: The Live Concert 2004  
  
NachoManLance  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly have no money to use. So I can't really own any of the authors or characters in this fic.  
  
NEWS: With Andrew Joshua Talon devoting his energies to bigger projects, I hereby take command of the T4M (New name! Rejoice!) Concert. As always, chapters from other members are accepted as long as they follow the plot. Read and Review, please!  
  
***************  
  
A bright and yellow sun peeked from behind the mountains to the west. It's warmth and light crept to the land below and seethed into the souls of the living, bringing a sense of peace and comfort. It's shine, dazzling over the oriental buildings where it's inhabitants welcomed it.  
  
The land of the rising sun had begun it's day.  
  
And today, unlike most days, wasn't an ordinary one. For in the mountains to the west, a dark shadow rose from an ancient and dark cave. It loomed over the peak of the mountain and gazed upon the the large and populated city. Tokyo, will be next....  
  
::::::::  
  
Speaking of Tokyo, that's where we meet the more important figures. For at a familiar Tokyo University, a stage was being built. Construction and stage crew scattered the area, attempting to create the best concert ever to be conceived. And just who would have the good of heart to fund such an event?  
  
None other than the T2M Clan.  
  
Their hardships and effort to hold a grand concert had been famous all over the world, as more and more fans appear every year for a brand spankin' new concert worthy of worldwide recognition. The many adventures they had in between had only strengthened the popularity, as each time they come victorious and more powerful than before. Surely, this year will be different in the best of ways.  
  
In the middle of all the running and working, one single person stood alone, making calculations and wearing an oversized hard hat. The person sighed, wiped the sweat off his forehead, and continued working.  
  
"What a long day it's gonna be..." he muttered to himself.  
  
From the hustle and bustle, a girl with deep blue hair walked to him and hugged him from behind.  
  
"I missed you, Lance-kun."  
  
Lance Waymire turned around so fast his hard hat fell over his eyes. Shinobu Maehara chuckled and tipped the hat back, revealing a very surprised boyfriend.  
  
"Shinobu! How did you get here?" Lance returned the hug.  
  
"I took the train with Keitaro while he was on his way to Tokyo U." Shinobu smiled. "It's been six months, Lance-kun."  
  
"And half the time I was designing this stage," Lance said, motioning her to the site behind him. "Ever since Talon left me in charge when he went to Earth's orbit, I've been bending over backwards just to get the blueprints confirmed."  
  
"You must be really busy," Shinobu said, glancing at his calculations sheet.  
  
"You bet," Lance chuckled, "It's hard, but I like my work. Gives me a sense of responsibility and.....yaaawwwwn....creativity."  
  
"And lack of sleep, I see." Shinobu smirked. "By the way, where is everyone else?"  
  
"Silver is with the technical crew going over sounds and lights. As for everyone else...."  
  
*At the Park Hyatt hotel in downtown Tokyo*  
  
"Occupying the top fourteen floors of the elegant 52 story Shinjuku Park Tower Park Hyatt is Tokyo's exclusive hotel with the city's largest rooms and most spectacular views. Boy they weren't kidding when they said spectacular views."  
  
Taro M.D, better known as The British Punisher, set down the hotel pamphlet and sat next to his girlfriend, Nueva Yui Maxwell, who was sitting on a sofa towards the window, overlooking the beautiful city of Tokyo, Japan. They cuddled next to each other, enjoying their rare time alone in the five bedroom penthouse which held home to half of the T2M Clan.  
  
"This is so romantic...." Nueva sighed, holding her arms tighter around Taro.  
  
"Yeah it is." Taro agreed, resting his head on hers.  
  
"I wonder..can this moment get any better than this?"  
  
Unfortunetly, it was the wrong time to ask. For when Nueva and Taro looked into each other's eyes full of lust and love, an older teenager beamed out of nowhere and landed right on top of the cuddly couple.  
  
"OFF!!" Taro yelled. The teenager stood up, revealing himself to be Andrew Joshua Talon, and bowed repeatably before them.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I1'm sorry! I didn't know you two were getting...intimate." Taro and Nueva still had the scowl on their faces.  
  
"I..guess you're wondering why I'm here?"  
  
"Yes, why aren't you on the Peradventure?" Nueva asked, settling herself and Taro on a nearby sofa across the room.  
  
"I was in the middle of calculating the mass of a strange matter I found while in orbit. It didn't prove to be plasma, so I was testing it to find out exactly what it was. That was when everything went off."  
  
"Wait a second," Taro interrupted, "Off?"  
  
"Power, electricity, life support...everything. I couldn't even download Ryu in time before all of the vacuum in space would suck the air out of me. So I went to the only operational thing in the ship, and beamed myself here."  
  
"But Otooto-chan, why did the ship shut down in the first place?"  
  
"No idea," said Talon with a grim face, "My best guess was that it had to be something with that strange thing I found in space. This has never happened to any ship before Nueva. I think something very bad is about to happen."  
  
"Well, you're right," said Taro, "That sofa won't cost us a nickel once room service sees what a piece of junk it is now...."  
  
********  
  
Back in Tokyo U, Silver gives the new recruit, Super hurricane, the tour of the construction site.  
  
"Alright new kid, listen closely."  
  
"I'm eighteen, in case you didn't already notice my size." SH grumbled.  
  
"Whatever. This is a serious project, so take it seriously." Silver moved to a small model of what the completed stage will look like. She had tiny models of people situated throughout the stage.  
  
"We're having you take charge of the roadie group. You and I will cover the front stage team, here," Silver pointed to the front of the stage, "And Emily will cover the backstage crew. To the left and right of the stage are the machine gun nests. Belt-fed M-60 Brownings. Now, these babies tend to heat up so shoot in three second bursts."  
  
Super Hurricane looked on in complete confusion.  
  
"In the event of capture," Silver continued, "I will personally distribute cyanide capsules to be placed under the tongue. Any questions?"  
  
"Yes, I have a question," Super Hurricane said, "When did you turn into a psycho?"  
  
********  
  
NEXT TIME: A new evil finds it's way to the clan, will they figure out what it is before they can stop it?  
  
Thank you everyone for your patience and kindness! Please leave a review below the chapter, in the little box where it says "Submit Review". Click on it, fill out the info, and write....  
  
....What? Why're you looking at me like that?.... 


	2. Along Came A Shadow

A Tribute To Music: The Live Concert 2004  
  
NachoManLance  
  
Disclaimer: If I had a nickel every time I said I didn't own anything.....  
  
NEWS: The plot thickens! Just what was that strange shadow lurking in the beginning of the story? How did the Peradventure undergo an extreme shutdown? And what did Sam do this time?! Read and you'll know!  
  
***************  
  
"Come on Peorth, just one night..."  
  
"DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF, SAMUEL!!"  
  
Late one evening at the T4M construction site, the British Dragon once again had managed to stalk the Goddess of the Roses back to her old job, building the stage. But to Sam's disappointment, she still wasn't approval of him. Well, not like that's a shock..  
  
"But I've changed, Peorth!" Sam protested, "Please give me another chance!"  
  
Peorth snorted, "Changed, my boot. You're still younger than me squirt, and my answer is still no."  
  
Sam sighed deeply, thinking hard with himself.  
  
"Maybe if I could....THAT'S IT!!"  
  
"WHAT?!" screamed Peorth as Sam stopped her again.  
  
Sam jerked his head up, giving her the most horrid sad-puppy-dog look that can ever be recorded in history. Peorth promptly screamed and ran for her life in the opposite direction, leaving a trail of dust behind her.  
  
"Curses, curses, curses, CURSES!" Sam cursed.  
  
"Lost again, Sammy?"  
  
Sam turned to see Lance, standing behind him with a smirk on his face and in his working clothes. Although, very tired...  
  
Sam crossed his arms and snorted. "What's it to you, Nacho Nerd?"  
  
Lance chuckled, "Oh nothing. Sometimes it's just amusing since you ALWAYS go after her."  
  
"I find it amusing how you got Shinobu pregnant! Were you really drunk or are you just some perverted monster?" Sam snarled in defense.  
  
He barely had time to laugh before he got smacked down by a piece of thick wood, right on the head. As he fell, Silver walked up with a wide smirk on her face.  
  
"I beat you to it again." Lance grinned,  
  
"Thanks, Silver. I trust you and the boys can find something to do with him?"  
  
Silver laughed, "You know we will. What should it be this time? Tie him against the Tokyo U. Clock tower until morning, or have him sleep next to the tar?"  
  
"I think you can do better than that...yawwwn...my friend." Silver frowned,  
  
"I think you should get back to the hotel, Lancey. You've been working too hard today."  
  
"Yeah, I think I will, thanks." Lance smiled and walked toward the campus to get changed.  
  
"And don't worry," Silver called after him, "I'll find something for Sam!"  
  
********  
  
Midnight in Tokyo. Some say that you can't tell the difference between day and night in the downtown district, given the large amount of lights, sights and people. While others on the more peaceful side spend their nights quiet and calm, the thousands still remaining let go all of their energy in clubs, bars and events.  
  
At the hotel, the T2M Clan take their valuable time off to catch a nice, long sleep. More than half were working extra hard with the concert, thanks to some "minor" problems that rose without expectation. Crew harrasment, cement spills, a late arrival of supplies, and an unexpected visit from Talon. Needless to say, the clan really needed some sleep time.  
  
Enter a dark and mysterious shadow seething through a closed window as if it wasn't there. The shadow floated silently still, surveying the room it entered. The room was lit brightly with a lamp from a bedside table, illuminating the surroundings of the room. The single bed was occupied by a teenager, who was soundly sleeping with a set of work clothes still on.  
  
The shadow turned into mist and slithered toward the boy. A wave of it's black matter flowed through the lamp, immediately shorting it and causing the light disappear. All was now eerily dark, a sense of danger lingering through the far corners of the room. The mist floated to the sleeping boy, hovering just inches from his face. Then the boy inhaled, allowing the mist to enter through his body in a matter of seconds.  
  
Lance had no idea what would soon happen to him.  
  
********  
  
"Lance-kun..."  
  
In his dream, Lance Waymire lifted himself off the ground of the green, lush grass beneath him. He was in a beautiful riverside, with green trees, clear blue water, and singing birds. He looked to see Shinobu sitting peacefully on a blanket near the water, placing food on it and causing quite a leap in Lance's stomach.  
  
"That smells good, Shinobu!"  
  
She giggled at his compliment, and beckoned him over. A dumb smile across his face, Lance did as he was told and sat next to Shinobu, reaching for the large plate of home-cooked nachos.  
  
Suddenly flames bursted out of nowhere, engulfing the trees and grass around them. The sky turned a mix of red and black, casting a dark shadow over the once scenic riverbed. As Lance stared at the horror surrounding him so suddenly, Shinobu smirked with a trace of evil in her tone. Her eyes bulged, turning into a deep, blood red color and sprouting fangs. Lance gasped, backing away from the girl he once knew.  
  
"Please let this be just a nightmare...."  
  
But the sky still blackened and the fires stilled roared. He felt a sharp jab of pain as Shinobu scratched his arm, creating a deep gash. The bizarre thing was, he had felt it.  
  
"If this is a dream....why can't I wake up?!"  
  
********  
  
Meanwhile, at the empty half-built stage....  
  
"Be careful with him, Heero. He may be an ass, but he's still my brother."  
  
"Yes, Oh Semi-Fearless Leaderess..."  
  
Silver shot him a glare that would shut any brave man up, and continued to move through the large piles of wood and cement blocks.  
  
Following closely behind were Heero Yui and Duo Maxwell, carrying the still very unconscious Samuel in their arms. Wu Fei followed, making sure no one was watching or following them. What they had to do must be strictly confidential.  
  
Well, until the following morning.  
  
The group stopped at the elevator lift, making room for Wu Fei to pull them up. He closed the steeled fence and pulled a switch, allowing the lift to drag them up the left side of the stage. Once they stopped at the very top, Silver flipped on her flashlight and held it straight in front of her.   
  
The very top of the stage had only one way to get to the other side, and that was a six-foot wide steel catwalk that was laid across straight down the middle. Silver was supposed to have the lights placed on this catwalk today, but lost track of time thanks to a small "occurance" between her and Kaolla Su with Sarah McDougal. For once, she was glad she hadn't done so yet. Now would be the only chance she had to pull this off.  
  
The flashlight stopped at a figure standing in the middle of the catwalk, revealing itself as Trowa Barton with a bag slung over his shoulder. He grinned and waved them over.  
  
"You got the kid?" he asked as they stopped in front of him.  
  
"You got the stuff?" Silver asked back, inclining her head towards the bag.  
  
Trowa grinned and nodded his head. He let the bag down and dug his hand in. He pulled back out a bright pink wig about shoulder length.  
  
Silver cackled evilly. Heero cackled with her. Trowa cackled with the both of them. Duo cackled so loud he made everyone else cover their ears.  
  
Wu Fei slapped Duo across the head.  
  
************  
  
NEXT TIME: The clan discovers a new evil that plagues them, and Talon accounts his day aboard the Peradventure before it completely shut down. Meanwhile, Sam finds out he had been humiliated like he never was before, and a single thought "dangles" in his head...  
  
Hmm.... maybe I'll go with the T2M vs. Justice League/Marvel individual fights as the next plot on the story. What do you think?  
  
As always, R/R please! 


	3. How's He Hanging?

A Tribute To Music: The Live Concert 2004  
  
NachoManLance, Andrew Joshua Talon  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry, saving my cash for better purposes. The authors/esses are owned by themselves and the characters belong to their respected...owners.  
  
NEWS: Been awhile, hasn't it? I have a good excuse, I promise! Talon has been writing a little bit that will be added to this chapter, and it took him awhile to send it. Plus I had a hard time figuring out other things concerning this story, but all is good now! You may call off your hitmen.  
  
Midnight in Tokyo....  
  
Talon sits in his bed, alone and worried. He hears the nightlife of Tokyo start to stir with flashing lights and sounds of cars honking, music blaring, and people talking. His bedroom T.V was still on, replays of Japanese dubbed Full House episodes still running. Full House? I don't know either, just work with me here.  
  
He stood and walked to the small balcony outside his room, the wind gusting at the thirty-second story he stood at as he stared at the milling crowds below that continued to grow. He sighed and looked up to the sky. He was disappointed that he couldn't see a single star due to light pollution.  
  
Talon got an idea and dug into his Hammerspace pocket, taking out a pair of glasses. As he placed them over his eyes, codes and commands streaked across the lens in the familiar green font commonly seen in The Matrix. He clicked a button on top of the right lens three times, and suddenly he was able to look up at the sky through his glasses, drowning all the light. Talon could now stare at the stars and wonder.  
  
He heaved a heavy sigh. He missed his ship, but mostly he missed Ryu. What kind of force could shut down his entire ship, just like that? Never had he encountered something so puzzling, yet so dangerous...  
  
====  
  
"Hm..."  
  
"Hm? What is it, Talon?"  
  
"Not sure," Talon responded, typing in an additional command to the computer. Ryu blinked quizzically, the hologram's blue eyes on her creator in concern.  
  
"It looks like a pocket of dark matter... But I can't be sure. Turn up the neutrino  
  
scanner array." Ryu nodded, as the tiny Peradventure turned towards the dark  
  
cloud headed towards the planet.  
  
"I can detect nothing," Ryu announced, her eyes narrowing. "And my neutrino  
  
scanner can scan through a lightyear of lead."  
  
"This is weird," Talon noted, narrowing his eyes at his own readings. "The...whatever-it-is seems to have a presence in-between subspace and real-space."  
  
"Perhaps that is why we're having trouble scanning it. I will try to adjust my sensors to-" Ryu blinked, and stared at the viewscreen. Talon followed her gaze, and saw that the black whatever-it-was was closing in on the small ship.  
  
"Shields up," Talon said," arm weapons-" BOOM! The dark wave smashed into the Peradventure, knocking the small ship asunder. Talon fell to the deck, groaning as the lights went off.  
  
"Ow..."  
  
"TALON-!" Ryu cried out, just as she vanished.  
  
"Warning-Primary systems failure-" The computer announced, just before it cut out. Talon found himself floating, the artificial gravity cut out.  
  
"Damn it!" Talon growled, before hitting his combadge. A second before the  
  
temperature dropped below survival level, the author had vanished  
  
====  
  
Talon sighed as he stared into a single, flickering star.  
  
"Ryu..."  
  
Iruka knocked softly at the door that opened to Lance's bedroom. She peered inside and saw Lance was still there on his bed, sleeping through what seemed like a nightmare. He was twitching, and grunted at random occasions. He was also sweating, which led Iruka to believe something wrong was happening.  
  
"Lance?" she called out. Still he kept twitching and grunting.  
  
She ran to his side and shook him. "Lance? Are you ok? You need to go the the concert flat!"  
  
He did not wake up.  
  
"Lance?!"  
  
Sam awoke to the sound of laughter.  
  
Wait, scratch that...  
  
Sam awoke to the sound of laughter and the clicking of cameras.  
  
Still not enough. One more time...  
  
Sam awoke to the sound of laughter and the clicking of cameras with a massive headache.  
  
Ah, much better.  
  
He groaned, his hangover from yesterday's bar hopping/robbing starting to kick in fiercely. His vision was blurred, but he could tell something else was wrong. Was it him, or did the world seem a bit...indifferent? His head, besides aching in incredible pain only he could experience, felt swollen and numb. Although his hearing was slightly impaired, could hear the laughter as if it were right next to him.  
  
At this point he tried to reach into his pocket where he hid the pistol he always used to take with him during drinking nights. You know, just in case things wouldn't go his way. But his gun wasn't there. Neither were his hands, as they were tied behind his back with tightly knotted rope. When he began to struggle, the laughter grew louder.  
  
"Pretty Sammy...."  
  
Sam perked his head up. Er, down. Whatever. He recognized that voice...  
  
"SILVER, GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"  
  
His evil sister couldn't help but laugh along with Duo and the other pilots that were grouped with her. All around, the construction crew were pointing and laughing at Sam who was hung upside down by his ankles below the catwalk that will soon be the light fixture. Instead of his usual street clothes, he now wore a pretty dress and a long, bright pink wig. Cameras continued to click and the laughing never stopped. Sam growled angrily.  
  
"More like 'Pretty Utena', Silv." Duo laughed.  
  
"For once I'm glad I kept the wig." Silver agreed.  
  
Wu Fei clapped his hand on Silver's shoulder. "Excellent work, just how long do you plan on keeping him up there?"  
  
Silver grinned evilly. "Until he vows to spell correctly."  
  
"And that would be, never?"  
  
"Precisely."  
  
NEXT TIME: The rest of the clan now know of Lance's sudden behavior and try to find out how to stop it. Meanwhile, Sam "hangs around" a few decisions and Emily comes across a hidden shrine in the mountainsides of Tokyo....  
  
Yes, VERY late but time restraints shouldn't be much of a problem now that summer looms ever closer! Time to get my writing on, yo.....Fo'shizzle.....  
  
R/R please! 


End file.
